Love is in the Air
by Heaven's Pawn
Summary: A new student transfers to Sanada North High, and to the others' surprise, he is quite feminine. Of course, one would normally shake it off, but... Not the Sanada North students. And as soon as they find out his secret... Love is in the air! Well, one-sided love, at the very least. OCxAll
1. Chapter 1

**Love is in the Air**

**Summary:A new student transfers to Sanada North High, and to the others' surprise, he is quite feminine. Of course, one would normally shake it off, but... Not the Sanada North students. And as soon as they find out his secret... Love is in the air! Well, one-sided love, at the very least. **

**So I had just started watching Daily Lives of High School Boys yesterday or the day before that, and I fell in love with Kaichou~! I swear, I kept talking about him to my mom (she thought he was an actual person) and she put up with it, but when she realized he was an anime character she threw a water bottle at me.. *sniffle*And then she told me to write a story about it or something so she wouldn't have to hear about it, so here I am! Oh, but this is not a story about me.. It's just.. To satisfy my weird desires. **

**This story DOES have an OCxAll theme, so if you dislike OCs, or just don't like it for the show, please don't flame and just turn around. My feelings get hurt very easily...**

**So... Yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Transfer Student**

_It all started the day that transfer student came to school..._

"Okay class, have a seat."sensei said, and the class of boys did so. "Now, I'd like to announce that we have a new student among us today. Please come in."she continued.

The classroom door slid open, revealing a rather thin male with short, jet black hair, crimson red eyes, and pale skin.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself."sensei insisted, and the male complied, taking a piece of chalk and writing his name on the board.

"I-I'm Tachibana Kyouk- I-I mean Kyouske. I-it's a pleasure to meet you all."the boy said, rather shaky. He bowed, and shivered, mostly because all eyes were on him.

"Okay, now... Your seat... Will be next to... Mitsuo."sensei said. Mitsuo raised his hand, and Kyouske walked over to the seat next to his and sat down.

With that settled, sensei continued on with taking roll.

"Hi. I'm Mitsuo."Mitsuo said casually.

"T-Tachibana Kyouske."the other male replied.

"Let's be friends."Mitsuo suggested. A small blush appeared across Kyouske's face, and he nodded slowly. _'What a shy guy...'_ thought Mitsuo. He just shrugged it off.

* * *

**Lunch...**

At lunch, Mitsuo went to see Motoharu and Karasawa in the student council room.

"Nee, what's your opinion on the new student, Motoharu?"Mitsuo asked. Motoharu thought deeply for a few seconds.

"He's a strange guy..."was his response.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When we were changing for PE, he kept looking away and wouldn't change until we all left."Motoharu said.

"Hmm... Maybe he's just shy about his body."Karasawa suggested.

"Maybe.. But don't you think he's kind of feminine?"Motoharu asked.

"That's true... But... Well.."Mitsuo tried to defend his new friend, but to no avail.

"Well, I guess we're all different in our own way, so... Let's not worry about it."Karasawa said. The two other boys nodded in agreement, and settled the small dispute. Actually... You can't really call that a dispute, can you?

"But what if he's not a he, but a _she_?"president said, coming out of nowhere. This caused the trio to silence themselves for thinking.

"What if kaichou is right? What if this Tachibana Kyouske character is a female?"Motoharu asked.

"Well, we'll just have to find out then, right?"president smirked. Upon seeing their president's smirk, the three sighed, knowing they'd be getting into something they didn't want to be apart of.

* * *

**Kufufufu~ (using Mukuro's laugh) What do you think? It sucks? Awww... *heartbroken***

**Chimera-chan:DON'T ANSWER YOUR OWN QUESTION AND GET HEARTBROKEN!**

**Kufufu~ Oya, oya, calm down Chimera-chan. Well, next chapter reveals Kyouske-kun's secret. Although, I'm pretty sure you all know what his secret is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is in the Air**

**Summary:A new student transfers to Sanada North High, and to the others' surprise, he is quite feminine. Of course, one would normally shake it off, but... Not the Sanada North students. And as soon as they find out his secret... Love is in the air! Well, one-sided love, at the very least. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:Transfer Student's Secret**

_It all started the day that transfer student came to school..._

_We had found out something we could've lived our whole lives without knowing._

* * *

It was a non-student day at school, so it was a day off for Motoharu, Mitsuo, Karasawa, and Kaichou.

It was also the day, they decided to do a stake out on Kyouske.

"So... Why are we in front of Kyouske-san's estate? Rather... KYOUSKE-SAN LIVES IN AN ESTATE? !"Mitsuo shouted.

"Shh! We're on a stake out, remember? Oh! Someone's coming."Kaichou whispered. As if on cue, a girl with waist length, black hair came out. It was hard to make out her face, because she was wearing a hat, and the shadow covered her face.

"That must be his sister or something."Mitsuo tried.

"No, that might be Kyouske himself.

"Kyou-chan, don't be late!"a voice called.

"Ah. Okay mom! Don't worry!"the girl shouted. Now the knew that this was their target.

"Let's follow "him" and see where "he's" going."Kaichou suggested. With that, the 4 followed "Kyouske" everywhere.

**3 Hours Later...**

3 hours later, the group had come to a stop, mostly because they were hungry, and because their target stopped in front of a crepe stand.

"N-nee, Kaichou, we should grab something to eat too."Mitsuo suggested.

"No, we can't leave our post."Kaichou replied with a sigh. Of course he was hungry too, but he was a bit more focused on he mission.

"Ah, well, how about I go get us all some lunch while the rest of you stay here? And if you guys move, then you can just call me."Karasawa suggested.

"That's a great idea Karasawa!"Mitsuo said.

"Alright then. I'll be back soon."he said, and left. Now at ease, the three males kept an eye on their target. She was sitting alone on a bench eating a crepe, staring blankly at the sky.

"She looks kinda lonely.."Motoharu said, feeling a bit bad for her/him.

"Yeah... I kinda want to go hug her.. Or.. Him.. Or... Whatever..."Mitsuo agreed. "But he's seen both of us, so that's no good..."

"Wait, he's seen _us_ but not Kaichou."Motoharu said, hinting that Kaichou should be the one to go.

"W-what..."Kaichou asked. Seeing the looks on their faces, he paled. "No."

"Come on! Go comfort her!"Mitsuo pleaded. "She/he needs a friend!"

"And if you befriend her/him, you'll probably get some information on her/him too! come on!"Motoharu begged. Sighing, Kaichou complied and walked over to "Kyouske" casually, and sat down next to him/her.

"Yo."he said, trying to start a conversation.

"H-hi..."Kyouske replied in a feminine and slightly high-pitched voice. Kaichou gave a quick glance her/his way, and noticed that he/she was blushing.

"So... Are you a boy or a girl?"he asked bluntly. In the bushes behind them, Motoharu and Mitsuo faceplamed.

"W-what? S-should I be offended?"she asked, not even sure herself.

"A-ah! I didn't mean it like that! Sorry!"Kaichou apologized. _'I'm glad she didn't punch or kick me like Ringo-chan would have...'_ he thought, dreading any future encounters with said girl.

"It's alright... I'm a girl... My name is Tachibana Kyouko."the girl said shyly.

"Ah, I'm Ishida Akira, but most of my friends just call me Kaichou. You can call me whichever you want though, Kyouko-chan."Kaichou replied, smiling a charming smile.

"O-okay... Ishida-san..."Kyouko/Kyouske muttered.

"Nee, Kyouko-chan, do you have any family?"Kaichou asked.

"Huh? Oh.. I have my mom who lives with me right now, and my dad who works abroad in England."she replied, looking at the ground.

"Do you have any siblings or cousins? Or any male relatives around your age?"Kaichou asked casually. In the bushes, Motoharu and Mitsuo were slapping themselves mentally at their leader's bluntness.

"Yes. I have a twin brother, but he's currently being hospitalized. I do have male cousins, but they don't live around here, and they're not my age. I have 3 that are younger and 5 that are older."she replied, still not making eye contact. Bingo.

Kaichou smirked and put two fingers under Kyouko's/Kyouske's chin, turning her face to his, face to face. "Why are you going to school dressed as a male, Kyouko-chan? Or should I say, Kyouske-kun?"

Kyouko's eyes widened, and she backed away from Kaichou. "H-how did you..."she dropped her crepe, and was about to run away, when Motoharu blocked her. "L-leave me alone!"she shouted, trying to get away.

"No can do, Kyouko-chan. We need to question you."Kaichou said.

* * *

**Wc Donalds...**

The 4 met up with Karasawa at Wc Donalds, to question Kyouko. However, she stayed quiet for a while.

"Kyouko-chan, we'd just like to ask you a few harmless questions."Kaichou tried, for what felt like the 5th time.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"she asked, voice quivering.

"Kyouko-chan you are aware that Sanada North is an all boys school, right?"Mitsuo asked kindly.

"I know..."she replied.

"Then why are you going to school dressed as a guy?"Kaichou asked.

"You wouldn't understand..."she said, clenching her fists. The 4 males looked at one another and nodded, randomly embracing her at the same time. "W-what are you doing?"she asked, tomato red.

"You can tell us anything Kyouko-chan, trust us. We care about you, that's why we're doing this."Kaichou assured. Seeing their kind smiles, Kyouko couldn't help it. She broke into tears, and Kaichou pet her head. "Now, tell us."

"It's because of my brother. We moved her a month or two ago, and my brother was supposed to attend a prestigious private school around here, but the headmaster said he needed to join a sport or club and have experience before he entered the school, so he was going to transfer to Sanada North to join a sports club. But when he was on his way to school for the first day, a car hit him and he's been in the hospital since. The headmaster of the private school doesn't know, so I decided to take my brother's place so by the time he got better, he'd be able to attend the private school."Kyouko explained. Upon hearing this the 4 males fell silent.

"I see.."Kaichou said, not knowing what else to say. They accomplished their goal, but was it worth it to see such a fragile girl cry?

"B-but promise you won't say anything to any of the teachers at school! I can't let my efforts go to waste!"Kyouko pleaded, tears still dwelling in her eyes.

"Hmm... This is a tough decision to make, especially as the Student Council President..."Kaichou said. He looked at Kyouko again, seeing the sadness in her eyes, and determination, he sighed. "But I guess I'll let it slide."

"R-really? Thank you Ishida-san!"Kyouko exclaimed, hugging him.

"But on one condition."Kyouko looked at him with a determined expression.

"What is it? I'll do anything!"she said.

"Anything~?"he asked, just to make sure. Hearing the tone in their leader's voice caused the 3 to sweat and wonder what he was thinking.

"He's not going to say it is he?"

"I sure hope not.."

"..."

"Then.. You have to be the Student Council's pet."Kaichou said, causing the trio to go into shock. _'It wasn't something perverted? !'_

"... W-well... Fine.."she agreed.

"And."

"W-what?"

"When you're inside the student council room, you have to be yourself. Meaning, you have to speak in your normal GIRL voice, let down your GIRL hair, dress like a GIRL, and act like a GIRL. You can tell people you're Kyouske's younger twin sister who came to visit. And of course, when it's time to go back to class or something, you'll have to switch back to being Kyouske."Kaichou said. Kyouko thought hard for a while, before sighing in defeat.

"Very well... I'll agree."she said.

"I'm glad to hear, Kyouko-chan. Now, let's get you home."Kaichou smiled, standing up. He held his hand out to her, and she took it.

The 4 males walked Kyouko home safely, and pinky promised her they wouldn't reveal her secret.

* * *

.

.

.

"Wow... Who would've thought Tachibana was a girl?"Yoshitake said.

"Not me."Hidenori replied.

"S-should we really have been listening in?"Tadakuni asked.

"How could they have left me out..."Vice-President asked, dying on the inside.

**GOOD KIDS DON'T EAVESDROP.**

* * *

**Yes! Finished chapter 2! Well, you know her secret. You know why she's doing it. So.. What more could you ask of her?**

**By the way, if you're wondering why Kaichou's name is Akira Ishida, I named him after (my favorite) his voice actor. How could I resist? I'm sure some of you use this in your stories with him in it too though, deshou?**


End file.
